The Invisible Man
The Invisible Man is the elusive, secretive, and well informed leader of the AAH. He has close-cropped silver-grey hair with "steely blue" eyes which appear to be prosthetic. The Invisible Man's real name and his life before the AAH are both long forgotten. For years, the Invisible Man has been using the AAH and his immense network of contacts to achieve his goal - that of making humanity ascendant above all other races. He is described as having the best and worst traits of humanity rolled into one man. Background The Invisible Man was a normal civilian with a job and a family until the discovery of alien life. Not long after the first Battle of the Baltarian war, an e-mail circulated throughout the holonet calling for humanity to take its rightful place and assert its power to its new alien contacts. U.R. intelligence could not locate the originator of the e-mail, but referred to him as an "invisible man" in press releases to try and dismiss the human-centric diatribe. The name stuck, and the Invisible Man founded the research team of BioTron, a genetics group dedicated to researching species biology. He was responsible for breaking BioTron away from the United Republic, and creating the Alliance to Ascend Humanity. His justification is that, "If humanity is to survive, sacrifices must be made for the greater good. The United Republic doesn't understand this, the AAH does." In terms of appearance, the Invisible Man is dressed in an impeccable futuristic-style suit, combined with the casual swagger of a charming billionaire; he also seems to possess unique patterns on his irises. It is currently unknown whether these grant him any additional abilities or are simply aesthetic. Before the Baltarian War The Invisible Man went by the name Marvin Dracto, a normal man working as politician for the planet of Borrelia. Borrelia was the first U.R. world to be attacked by the Baltarian Empire. Borrelia was a primarily Human colony and Marvin was well known for his pro-human stance. Before he was evacuated from Borrelia Marvin sent out an email on the Holonet calling for humans to assert their dominance. When Marvin arrived on Mim he resigned from politics and formed the genetic research company BioTron. Years later after the war was over and the Senate had stopped funding BioTron Marvin spent a week debating the Senate in an attempt to get more funding. When they didn't listen he stormed off of Mim taking his most loyal companion's with him. Personality and Traits The Invisible Man' personality is truly a perfect balance of all normal human emotions. He has a near perfect handle on his patience and very rarely gets angry. He's also known to give his trust to people that he's just met as a sign of good faith, usually they attempt to stab him in the back. The few non-AAH people who have seen him describe him as cold calculating and ruthless. He however has acknowledged their words and have accepted them. The Invisible Man is known for giving rousing speeches when the moment arises. He once stood before the entire Inner Circle of the Nascence Empire and was able to win their support for his Organizations goals. Kronos Station Quarters From his personal quarters on Kronos Station the Invisible Man controls the entire organization. His room is both a mini fortress while also a massive QEC and holoprojector, nano assemblers are also present in the room. There's always an invisible impossible to detect barrier between him and any visitors who are in his quarters. The floor, walls, and ceiling in his room is reflective pannels, each panel holding the above mentioned items. His chair faces a massive viewport that runs halfway across the room. The viewport itself is thirteen inches thick and is relatively difficult to break through. In the event of an attack a titanium armor plate will cover the viewport to prevent its destruction. Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:AAH Category:Daunting Odds Characters